Little Things
by tobiouchiha
Summary: Ahora cuando miro al cielo lo veo brillante, de un azul que no había visto en años. Como si mi mundo cambiara de color una, otra, y otra vez. En momentos así mi corazón, estaba confundido… Quería verla de nuevo, pero a la vez no. ¿Cómo llamo a estos sentimientos? Lo que siento ahora ¿no sé cómo decirlo? Nota: historia en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Tony
1. Chapter 1

«La conocí por obra del destino, pero en este momento. Sé que ella cambio mi vida»

.

.

En aquella primavera de mis treinta cuatro años, me di cuenta que no podía verla solo como mi asistente o confidente. Es más la empecé a ver con otros ojos.

.

— ¡Oh un cadáver! – exclamo – oh, solo era Tony – bufo – me alegro que no fuera alguien más.

— ¿desde cuándo esta aquí? – pregunte - ¿huh, Pepper? – limpiándome el rostro – debo limpiar este desorden de taller.

— ¡escúchame! – señalando – recuerda que debes usar una escoba.

— Debo recoger estos vidrios rotos – murmure

— ¡cuidado! – exclamo tomando mi mano – es peligroso, puedes lastimarte – preocupada

— Eso, no me importa – respondí fríamente… pero en el fondo sentir su mano tomando la mía, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarme era lo que más me gustaba.

— Ser jefe y empleada, – burlo Rhodes interrumpiendo en el taller – Y mejores amigos – riendo – consíganse un cuarto. Parejita de novios.

— ¡no somos novios! – gritamos juntos – no entres en mi taller - le advertí – no deberías estar en la base – agregó Pepper.

Realmente el comentario de Rhodes no me molesto, pensar en el hermoso cuerpo de Potts junto al mío… en la misma habitación, solo me dio risa. Pensaba como era sentir sus labios junto a los míos dejaría mis fechorías de mujeriego, solo, solo por Pepper. Por ella bajaría la luna, es más dejaría de ser Iron Man si ella me lo pidiera, con ella me casaría tendría hijos, formaría una familia.

Pero no soy un buen hombre, pensé. Solo uso las mujeres para tener placer, Pepper merecía mucho más, por eso en ese justo momento. Aquella tarde en el taller me di cuenta que ella… ella era la que me había hecho sentir lo que era ser un adolescente enamorado, que no podía gritar el nombre de su amada por miedo a que lo rechazara.

— ¿Qué te gusta de Pepper? – pregunto Rhodes al ver que Pepper se fue.

— Nada, nada – dije nervioso – Pepper es una buena mujer, eso. Solo eso – encogiendo mis hombros.

— Escuche por ahí "que cuando alguien se enamora, sus ojos brillan"

— No hay nadie de quien pueda enamorarme, o se enamora de mí sin ver mi chequera.

— Pero que sombrío eres - rio Rhodes – pero mira amigo, tus ojos ni brillan – burlo

— Obvio, son negros – le aclare.

— Tú, con tu sentido común – dijo marchándose.

.

"en el momento que le conocí, mi mundo oscuro cambio. Vi todo de colores, aunque me regañara o me hiciera hacer cosas que no quería, sé que se preocupaba por mí. No sé si ella sienta la mismo por mí, pero en el fondo solo lo deseo" – escribí en aquel pequeño papel.

.

— Aun aquí Tony – sonriendo – ya son las diez de la noche, es tarde.

— Tranquila mamá ya subo a mi habitación - siguiendo el juego – me ayudas a poner la pijama.

Ella solo pudo reír.

— Tony… - murmuro – mañana es sábado, estas libre ¿cierto?

— No decidas eso por ti sola, Potts.

— ¿entonces si tienes planes? Es que una amiga me invito, a la inauguración de su pastelería, y no quiero ir sola.

— ¿Cómo una cita?

— No, es que no. Quiero estar sola – retirándose – cualquier cosa, si decides venir. Te espero, en el parque a las cuatro.

Una cita o no, esa noche decidí acostarme temprano para no despertar de mal humor al día siguiente. Hice todas las cosas temprano, termine de limpiar el taller usando una pala y escoba, no me gustaba mucho hacer los oficios. Pero sé que Pepper me daría una palmadita en la espalda por el trabajo bien hecho, ella tenía razón siempre he sido un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

No podía llegar tarde, me bañe temprano y me vestí muy casual unos jeans zapatos deportivos, con una camiseta. Esta vez no fui en auto el parque no estaba lejos y necesitaba apaciguar mis nervios, Pepper decía que no era una cita pero para mí sí lo era. Pudo haber llevado a cualquiera, pero me invito a mí.

* * *

.

.

"ya es tarde, ella fue la que me invito… llevo cinco minutos esperando" – pensé – por primera vez soy puntual, vamos Potts no me dejes plantado – murmure – ¿risas? – me pregunte.

Todo lo que veía, sentía u oía… ese día tomó color, un color que no podía describir. Mi mundo ahora brillaba, gracias a ella. Realmente ese momento ese cuadro que observe, me hizo pensar en el futuro.

Estaba vestida casual, jamás le había visto así. Siempre estaba en su traje de oficina, que le hacía lucir sexi. Pero verla ese día me dio entender, que ella era sexi de cualquier forma. Estaba allí jugando con un grupo de niños, había llegado antes que yo, realmente era más puntual. Me imaginaba un día con ella aquí en este parque con nuestros hijos, una niña junto a un niño ¿Por qué no? Ella es una mujer, yo un hombre eso es normal, pero este patán estaba a años luz de ella.

— Es una linda imagen – murmure – nunca la olvidare – seguro de mí mismo.

— Tony – saludando desde lejos – ven, vamos.

— Ya voy – dije caminando hacia ella.

— Mi amiga es una buena repostera – me aclaro – sé que te gustaran sus postres, te fascinan mucho – mientras caminábamos hacia la pastelería

— Pepper… - murmure

— ¿Qué Tony? – pregunto

— No, nada – dije evadiendo su pregunta, decirle que me gustaba. A tony Stark no le podía gustar ninguna chica. Además si no le gustaba, admitirlo, podría dañar toda nuestra relacion actual.

— Él es Tony – dijo Pepper presentándome, al llegar a la pastelería.

— Es un gusto – dijo su amiga, una linda rubia… pero en ese momento me daba igual.

— No puedes quitarle los ojos de encima ¿no? – me susurro al odio, mientras me besaba la mejilla al presentarnos – no la dejes ir.

Solo puede sonreír en ese momento, acaso era demaciado obvio.

* * *

 **Si te gusto comenta, no te quitara mucho tiempo. Deja tu opinión, para saber si debo continuar o no. O que te gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo no se lo que quieras después de todo sus comentarios son muy preciados, gracias.**

 **Bye Bye .**

 **Atte. TobioUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

"El olor en aquella pastelería era delicioso, los canales, pasteles, postres era como si el olor me llevara a mis años de niño, cuando iba a la pastelería con mamá.

Pero lo que más me fascinaba, era pasar la tarde con ella."

.

— ¿bueno que piensas? – me dijo sonriente.

— ¡¿eh?! – estaba nervioso solo de estar con ella – Yo… - murmure

— ¿Qué… es lo que piensas? – limpiando un poco de pastel que tenía en mi rostro – son geniales verdad, lo sé porque te gustaron. – riendo – porque te choreaste como un niño pequeño.

— Eh… um – comiendo un canalé – eso es muy cierto, quieres una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

— Tony, hay una sola cosa en este mundo. A la que soy alérgica…

— las fresas… - interrumpí – entonces ¿chocolate?

— Si, chocolate – tomando un trozo de mi pastel – esta delicioso – limpiándose.

.

Se veía hermosa ese día, es más creo que por primera vez me sentí a gusto fuera del taller, pero debía tener claro que en ese momento no tenía más… que el papel de amigo.

* * *

.

— Llegue hace un momento – dijo Rhodes - y J.A.R.V.I.S me dijo que te había caído una llave en la cabeza – preocupado – cuando te vi, en el suelo. ¡Pensé que te habías matado! – exclamo

— ¿Rhodes? – pregunte aun adolorido – aun me duele – dije señalando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

— ¡me asustaste! Toma esta bolsa de hielo para el dolor.

— Gracias – le dije.

— Entonces ¿Qué haces tan tarde en el taller hoy sábado? - pregunto – y no en tu habitación, con una rubia de largas pierna.

— Nada – acomodando la bolsa de hielo – solo vine aquí, a ordenar mis ideas.

— Hoy estas extraño… más distraído de lo usual – dijo inclinándose hacia donde estaba sentado en el suelo – oh ya se… piensas en Pepper – empujando mi cabeza.

— Po… ¿Por qué piensas eso? – murmure –soy un hombre, ella una mujer. No tiene nada malo – le aclare con mi cabeza agachada.

— ¿Pepper es tan linda eh? – bromeo – lo entiendo. Es tan linda.

— De ninguna manera – me exalte, porque yo solo soy su jefe o amigo. Pensé – no hay forma que Pepper, se fije en mí. No soy el hombre que ella merece.

— ¿y eso que? – serio – es posible que la mujer que te guste… ya este enamorada. Es más tal vez por eso es resplandeciente, porque ya se enamoró – me aclaro – es natural, que la gente se enamore.

— … pero ella creerá que solo la quiero para una noche – argumente

— Es cierto, como cualquier otra mujer pensaría.

— Pero, es imposible para mi – agregue.

— ¡a ti no te toca decidirlo! ¡eso le toca a la mujer que te gusta!

Y si era cierto lo que Rhodes decía… si dejaba un rato el taller para poner más atención en Pepper, si hubiese hecho eso antes sabría que ella era alérgica a las fresas desde hace años, o recordaría su fecha de cumpleaños… es más podría comprarle un regalo yo mismo para que por primera vez fuera un regalo de verdad de parte mía.

Ahora cuando miro al cielo lo veo brillante, de un azul que no había visto en años. Como si mi mundo cambiara de color una, otra, y otra vez. En momentos así mi corazón, estaba confundido…

Quería verla de nuevo, pero a la vez no. ¿Cómo llamo a estos sentimientos? Lo que siento ahora ¿no sé cómo decirlo?

Se sentía, como si por primera vez… la primavera a mi corazón. Hubiera llegado.

* * *

.

Lunes aburrido lunes pensé… pero luego recordé que debía ir a la compañía, la vería y dejaría de ser un aburrido lunes. Prepararía unos chistes para verla reír, compraría un trozo de pastel para hacerle el día más dulce… para que me dejara de ver como su jefe, para enamorarla como una adolescente a la chica que tanto le gusta.

— Buenos días señor Stark – decían los empleados cuando pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad

— Es tarde Pepper me matara – pensé – dije que estaría a las ocho, ya son las diez… de seguro pensara que me quede con una rubia voluptuosa – corriendo más rápido - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Pepper me matara – grite por todo el pasillo de la compañía

.

Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida, ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello, como ese día…

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – furiosa – no vez la hora que es, idiota.

— Llegue lo más rápido que pude – cansado – o lo más rápido que estas oxidadas piernas… me dejaron llegar – respirando rápido – llegue solo dos horas tarde.

— Las dos horas con las que te verías, con los del consejo

— ¡huh! ¿estoy en problemas? – burlándome

— ¿Qué crees? – alzo una ceja

— Me imagino que me prohibirás el taller por un mes

.

Ella broto una carcajada descontrolada… era la primera que veía en ella.

.

— Ya sé, una semana sin videojuegos… sin rubias o y sin el traje – terminando de dar la lista

— No soy tu madre – me dijo

— Pero sin ti no viviría una semana – dije en broma… pero era cierto sin ella en mi vida, moriría.

— Claro, si no sabes… si quiera amarrar tus cordones

— Para eso existe el velcro… perdóname de verdad Pepper.

— Claro… si me haces un favor.

— ¿cuál? – pregunte

— En un rato te digo – con una pícara sonrisa.

.

"De verdad era Pepper me pregunte, un favor… por favor, yo era el que pedía favores, pero fuera el que fuera le seguiría la corriente. Lo que sea para enamorarte potts" - pensé en ese momento.

Me hizo esperar una no, dos horas en la oficina… mientras giraba mi silla como un niño, en la oficina de su padre.

.

— ¿por favor acompáñame? – dijo frente a mi rostro, juntando sus ojos verdes con los míos

— ¿acompañarte a dónde? – pregunte perdido en su mirada

— A casa mis padres… la siguiente semana, a la boda de mi hermana

— Pero… solo soy tu jefe – murmure

— Es más que eso – dándome la espalda - ¿quiero que finjas ser mi pareja?

— ¡Que! - grite tan fuerte, que es posible que toda la compañía me escuchara – esperaba una locura de esa de mi parte hacia ti… pero quien eres tú, que hiciste con Pepper

— Bueno no importa… - dijo – le puedo pedir el favor a cualquier otro hombre, después de todo estoy en mis mejores años – riendo

— Está bien – interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más… después de todo tenía razón, estaba en su mejor año… aunque para ella todos los años eran buenos – te acompañare, pero no me hare responsable de lo que pase – sabía muy bien que esto me dolería mucho… fingir algo que quería. Pero si fingía muy bien tal vez ganara el juego y enamorara la chica, me quedaría con todo, así lo tendría todo.

Después de todo cuando una chica te pide un favor… debes ser todo un caballero.

* * *

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye… .**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

"las personas siempre dicen lo que quieren, piensan lo que quieren… lo único que hacían era hablar solo por el hecho, de creer conocerme.

Pero ni yo mismo me conozco… la única que realmente me conoce es ella"

.

— ¿ya llegamos? - pregunte como un niño pequeño – ¿Ya llegamos? – repetí.

— Aun no Anthony – me repitió como por décima vez…

— ¿Por qué un taxi? – estaba estresado, había sido un viaje muy largo hasta Colorado

— Porque no vas a traer un auto… entendido

— Si… mamá, ya entendí – mostrándole mi lengua

— Que maduro de tu parte – riendo

.

Recuerdo que todo el viaje me lo pase quejándome… no fuimos en mi avión, así que durante el viaje tuve que escuchar a un niño alagarme, no me molesto. Pero llegue a un punto en que hablar de mí, me acabo la paciencia.

Un taxi… de verdad un taxi, no me dejo tampoco un auto, para terminar de completar ahora debía fingir ser su novio, ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine esto. Bueno tuve unos sueños en que le imagine sin ropa, pero no más… no más.

Pero no todo había sido malo, es decir ella tendría que besarme para que su familia creyera que teníamos algo, así que era como si me ganara la lotería… durante el taxi solo me reía pensando en ese momento, que supongo que Pepper como el conductor me creerían loco.

.

— Mírame tony – me dijo frente a la puerta de casa de sus padres – no mires al suelo, toma mi mano.

— Pepper… que pasara después de esto

— Volveremos a ser los mismos… yo la empleada que te ayuda a sacar la basura – sonriendo – y tú el jefe que olvida mi cumpleaños.

— Ya está cerca…

— ¿Qué está cerca?

— Tu cumpleaños… - la tome de su suave mano… era tan cálida y delicada, tenía miedo de estropearla con mis rasposas manos, era tan frágil. Que tenía miedo de romperla.

— Hay que salir de viaje – mirándome fijamente – empecemos el viaje, sé que podemos fingir esto… confió en ti. Como sé que tu confías en mi – paso saliva- empecemos esta farsa con todo lo que tenemos los dos juntos … Tony

— "Esas palabra me mataron, ella confiaba en mí. Realmente siempre me dio el papel de jefe ahora el de amigo, para darme el de confidente… no lo estropeare" – ahora toquemos el timbre – le dije… ingenua o extraña… pero no era la Pepper de siempre, en ese momento mis sentimientos eran como una montaña rusa, ahora emprendíamos un viaje, sin saber dónde terminaría.

— Están aquí – dijo el hombre abrazando a Pepper – mi pequeña hija, mi pequeña Pepper – besándole su mejilla – vamos pasen.

.

Este silencio es por nosotros… todos callan al vernos, esperando a que digamos algo, a que produzcamos algún sonido.

.

— Eso eh Pepper, con tu jefe – dijo una mujer muy parecida a ella, por intuición supuse que era la hermana de Pepper, aunque no era tan linda como ella.

— Shhh… - dijo Pepper – es un secreto ante los medios

— A si – dijo su padre.

— Si, sería una catástrofe… tal vez la ruina, si los medios se enteran – interrumpí – arruinarían nuestra relación.

— Que se besen, o si no, no les creeré…

— ¡mamá! – exclamó Pepper

— ¿Por qué la pena Stark? – dijo su madre al ver que mi cara cambio de blanca, a ser pálida para cambiar a un rojo tenue de la pena que sentía, besar a Potts delicioso me imagine… lo que me ara ella después de eso, bueno tenia los medios suficientes para arruinarme.

— Beso, beso – gritaban todos en la sala

Un beso de adolescente, que besaba por primera vez a una chica nuestros labios se separaron tan rápido que ni siquiera sentí cuando se juntaron.

— Eso no es un beso de novios, tía – molesta – es verdad Pepper, tu sobrina tiene razón… y tu – tomando mi camiseta – solo que yo vea derramar a mi hermana una lagrima por ti, y te mato.

—Okey, un beso será – dije.

Tome a Pepper de su cintura, acercando mi rostro al suyo… tratando de juntar nuestros labios, no sabría cómo explicar lo que sentí, cuando sentí su carnosos y cálidos labios junto a los míos… fue lento como si el tiempo se paralizara, una mentira también… ya que solo yo sentía algo en ese momento… lleno de colores y una montaña rusa de emociones, pasional como ningún otro beso que hubiese dado. Sus manos en mi cuello como si lo disfrutara, como si no quisiera alejarse de mí.

Cuando nos separamos no sabía cómo sentirme… pero note un poco de vergüenza en su rostro no sabía porque, ella me había dado el mejor beso de mi vida… pose mis manos en sus mejillas para acércame a su frente para darle un beso, para que supiera que la protegería… pero realmente no sabía que pensaba ella.

—Eso sí es un beso hermana – dijo su hermana – pero no te emociones tanto Stark – interrumpió su hermano.

* * *

.

Más tarde en la noche.

.

— Estás loco – golpeándome con la almohada – besarme de esa manera, eres aun idiota ¿Quién te crees?

— Tu novio – dije tirado en la cama cubriéndome – tú fuiste la de la idea, para empezar

— Si pero no debes abusar – dándome con la almohada en la cabeza – es solo un favor, no te aproveches… ahora solo por eso dormirás en el suelo.

— Está bien mamá – dije tomándole la almohada – pero búscame unas cobijas, no dormiré en el piso puro…

— Okey – dijo buscando unas gruesas cobijas acomodándolas en el suelo – aquí dormirás en el piso

Como el perro – suspire.

— No, no como el perro – riendo – él tiene su propia cama – bufo

— Ahora el perro duerme mejor que yo – acostándome en el piso – no lo olvidare…

— Olvidar … - murmuro

— No sé de qué te molestas – volteándome de lado para no ver su rostro – no tengo ningún punto bueno… que le guste a una mujer como tú.

— Eso no es cierto… tienes muchos puntos buenos

— Dime uno

Silencio

— Vez a eso me refiero – con un nudo en la garganta – no soy el tipo de hombre que mereces – con mi voz triste – pero no olvidare ese beso… jamás

— ¿estas admitiendo algo?

— Yo admito nada, ya apaga la luz por favor

.

Las luces se apagaron… pensaba porque no le dijiste eres un idiota Stark. Pero yo no era el hombre que merecía… es mas no era digno ni para ser su amigo…

Solo sabía que acababa de emprender ese viaje, con destino incierto.

* * *

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **JanSaav: Gracias por tu review, espero este capitulo te guste**

 **Bye Bye… .**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

"era una noche larga… no recuerdo haber ido a dormir, mi mente en ese momento estaba más nublada que aquella noche fría"

.

Era algo tarde, realmente muy tarde. Era pasada la media noche, la noche era fría… más aún porque estaba durmiendo en el suelo, aún faltaba una semana para la boda de la hermana de Pepper, ya que habían aprovechado aquel momento para hacer una "reunión familiar".

Me levante del suelo me puse una camiseta y mis sandalias, me quede unos minutos observándole dormir, su lenta respiración que con el silencio podía escucharla, como quería estar durmiendo junto a ella, no solo en el mismo cuarto.

Baje a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, necesitaba pasar el trago amargo que tenía en mi garganta.

.

— ¡oh! ¿señor Stark? – escuche a mis espaldas

— El señor Stark… era mi padre – aclare

— ¿trabajando tan tarde? – dijo al verme garabatear en la Tablet que había echado en el equipaje – debe ser difícil salir con mi hija, es una buena mujer… pero tiene un duro carácter.

— Si lo se… pero su hija vale la pena.

— De verdad estás enamorado – sonriendo

— ¿es algo malo?

— No… realmente me sorprende viniendo de alguien como usted

— ¿Cómo Yo?

— Si… cuando mi hija empezó a trabajar con usted – riendo – yo fui el primero en quejarme, sabiendo el hombre que eras tú – sirviéndome una cerveza – pero ella dijo "el señor Stark parece otra persona fuera de los medios"… no me dijo si era malo o bueno, pero ahora sé que es bueno, toma tu cerveza

— Gracias – dije dejando la cerveza

— Toma tu cerveza – señalando la botella - ¿vendrás más tarde al lago?

— No tomo cerveza, soy más de wiskis… claro porque no, necesito un baño – riéndome.

* * *

.

¿Lo has olvidado? … no puedes… susurraban mis pensamientos.

Ese beso ahora era parte de mí, pero en ese momento el beso lo fue todo. Influía en mí a la fuerza, desmembrándome… doloroso, muy doloroso… sin remedio realmente, ahora solo sentía que vivía para revivir ese momento. Ella y yo éramos iguales, dos solitarios en la vida, en el amor.

* * *

.

Más tarde en el lago.

"vamos… es genial… el que sigue, rápido" – gritaban los sobrinos de Pepper al lanzarse al agua, las tres hijas de su hermano, y los dos niños del primer matrimonio de su hermana. No podía dejar de verlos, era sorprendente el agua del lago aún era fría aun siendo primavera, pero al lanzarse salían con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Se había hecho tarde ya había caído la segunda noche en colorado para mi… pero Pepper, Pepper se había quedado en el pequeño muelle del lago observando las estrellas que empezaban a salir.

No sabía si acercarme… pero que más daba debía hacerlo.

— Discúlpame Potts – sentándome a su lado – no debía abusar

— Quien eres tú, tony Stark no se disculpa – bromeando

— Aprovecha esto… no volverá a pasar.

— Lo se… es hermosa esta noche estrellada - me dijo

— Estrellita donde estás me pregunto quién serás – empecé a cantar – Estrellita dónde estás me pregunto quién serás. – seguí cantando

— En el cielo o en el mar – acompañándome - un diamante de verdad. – riendo – de verdad eres un niño aun

— Pero haces un buen trabajo cuidándome

— Para eso me contrataste

— ¿segura?

— Muy segura, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo al verme estirar la mano

— Vamos – dije – nunca he saltado a un lago… es una petición como jefe

— ¿Por qué no como amigo?

— Porque me dirías: no – con mi mano aun extendida - ¿Y bien?

— No tony está muy frio – cruzando sus brazos

— Vamos… zambullámonos – dije halándola de la mano – tapate la nariz – mientras corríamos – solo no me regañes por esto – dije obligándole a saltar… el agua estaba fría muy fría… pero cuando Salí del agua solo pude reír nunca lo había hecho, ahora sabia de que me perdí de niño.

"Pero ella… ella, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente… tan resplandeciente para mí, que al ver su brillo solo serraba los ojos. Sin embargo estos días, no querría olvidarlos jamás.

Reía conmigo... junto a mi, por una simple estupidez que le obligue hacer, no sabia... si le había gustado, quiere decir, que había hecho algo bien"

* * *

 **.**

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Invitado: Gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo te guste**

 **Bye Bye… .**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	5. Chapter 5

"cuando le escucho hablar…

Es como si me llevara a un mundo diferente… uno lleno de colores."

.

De nuevo me quede solo con ella, empapado… con frio y con un tobillo torcido. Por mi culpa, por ser tan infantil. Pero ella no se enojó, es más me siguió el juego, me dejo cargarla… llevarla en mi espalda, para no dejar que se lastimara más, no me discutió… pero no sabía si estaba bien o mal.

Era como un ángel, se quedaba quieta. Con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello… su quijada posada en mi cabeza, como cuando una vez mi padre me llevo cuando era niño, muy niño y logro tener unas horas para mí.

.

— Cuando lleguemos a la casa todos estarán dormidos…

— Lo sé, pero yo no tengo sueño

— Yo igual ¿quieres chocolate?

— No sabes cómo prepararlo… - bromeo

— Me enseñas…

— Claro pero aún nos falta un poco para llegar a la casa, te prometo que los bomberos no vendrán

— Eso espero… o tendrás que pagar – riendo.

— Tú te encargaras del depósito.

— Después de todo soy tu empleada

— Eso… eso… Pepper, dejaste de serlo hace años, realmente eres lo único que tengo – dije agachando mi cabeza – eres la única que me recuerda, que aún tengo los pies en la tierra.

— Tony… estos días has estado muy extraño, distraído… distante del tony de siempre

— Tal vez no siempre… quiera ser ese tony

— ¿estas sufriendo? ¿te hago sufrir? – pregunto con voz temblorosa – siempre te digo que hacer, mírame trayéndote aquí – abrazándome fuerte – diciendo cosas que no son… perdóname – posando su cabeza en la mía.

— Gracias Pepper – dije en voz baja

— ¿Por qué?

¾ Gracias por quitar ese polvo, de mi vida, parece que estoy sufriendo… vaya problema – sonriendo – claro que sufro, tal vez más que tu… estoy en un viaje sin saber el destino, es muy difícil… pero gratificante – tome su mano para besarla – gracias Pepper por quitar el polvo… por creer en mí, por cuidarme jamás poder pagarte por eso…

— Tony yo… yo… - llorando – tengo miedo, de no poder seguir con esto

— Oye Pepper, por primera vez déjame ser quien el que cuide de ti… no siempre podrás hacerlo tú sola, a veces necesitaras un amigo.

— Gracias… eres mejor de lo que todos piensan – besando mi cabeza

— Preparare el mejor chocolate, para acerté sentir mejor… te lo prometo, no usaremos el extintor – bromee

.

"Desde hace un tiempo mi mundo había cambiado, solo que no me había dado cuenta. La mujer que me gusta, mí empleada… lejana para mí, como aquella luna plateada.

Bajo aquella luna… esa noche acompañada de estrellas, sentí que éramos, las dos únicas personas de este mundo."

.

— ¿para que la cinta? – pregunto al dejarla en la silla del comedor – dime…

— Para esto – dije mostrándole una bolsa de hielo – seré gentil no te preocupes… no te dolerá, además sé que el tobillo te duele más de lo que me dices… sé que te torciste el tobillo antes de caer, note cuando vacilaste al correr antes de llegar al final.

— Tony … esto es vergonzoso – agachando su cabeza, mientras terminaba de poner las pequeñas bolsas de hielo en sus tobillos – creí que no lo habías notado

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado junto? Me doy de cuenta cuando me vas a pedir algo que no quiero hacer, cuando me vas a regañar… era obvio que me daría cuenta que me ocultaste tu dolor.

— Si hubiese sido menos grave me hubiese hecho caminar…

— Jamás, no puedo dejar que una persona tan importante para mi… se lastime – estaba a punto de decirle que le amaba, pero luego pensé que tal vez ese brillo que emitía era, por alguien más – tal vez sea un inútil sin ti, pero me esforzare por ser útil para ti.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿quién eres tú?

— Tienes razón, dije algo muy raro… para ser tony Stark – revisando los cajones – no hay chocolate ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Creo que tengo sueño

— Está bien… deja que te cargue a la habitación.

.

La subí a la habitación, le ayude a buscar ropa seca… me voltee para no verla cambiarse, como un niño que respetaba la privacidad… que respetaba a una mujer, no el salvaje mujeriego, que ya la hubiera seducido para quitarle la ropa.

Termino de cambiarse la ayude a acomodarse en la cama, estaba empezando a arreglar las cobijas para dormir peor que el perro cuando dijo:

.

— Duerme esta noche en la cama, sé que te duele el cuerpo… te hace falta tu colchón ortopédico.

— No te preocupes… me gustaría dormir en la cama, pero no sé si es buena idea, solo buscare otra cobija para que sea más acolchado el suelo, duerme Pepper… buenas noches – apagando las luces.

"me quede pensando que allí donde hay alguien a quien se quiere muchísimo, y donde hay una persona que nos quiere… ese es mejor lugar del mundo, ¿pero Pepper me quería? Tal vez quiere decirme algo y no la dejo… tal vez ese brillo que mostraba era por mí, pero eso no era posible porque la única relación fuera de jefe, era la de su amigo"

* * *

.

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye… .**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	6. Chapter 6

"esos días aprendí mas de ella….

Y también un poco más de mi"

.

— Tony… despierta ya es tarde – dijo echándome unas gotas de agua en la cara – ya son las nueve de la mañana.

— Ummm… - me mire en la cama – recuerdo haberme acostado en el piso

— Estabas teniendo pesadillas esta mañana como a las siete – dijo dándome una taza de café – te desperté, pero aun estabas medio dormido… así que te ayude acostarte en la cama.

— Así que una pesadilla eh...

— No sé qué era, pero dormido decías: "no soy tu sombra, no soy como tu… no soy tu"

— ¿conque ese sueño eh? Tenía años que no lo recordaba – tomando un poco de café – creí que ser el ya no me atormentaría – mirándola fijamente – es un sueño complicado sabes… estoy entre la multitud del día de mi graduación, mientras todos… todos – pase saliva – me decían: "pero si es la sombra de Howard" "al igual que tu padre siempre patrocinaras la guerra" "no eres un héroe, solo un hombre en una hojalata" "eres un inútil desgraciado… un inútil sin talento"

— Debe ser horrible – me dijo tomándome de la mano – mira estas manos, no son solo las de un hombre que trabaja en un taller… son las de un hombre que ha pasado por mas, de lo que muchos saben

— Lo más horrible… es que aún no eh terminado con la lista, pero las palabras que más me hieren en ese sueño es: "no eres nada, no vales nada, no le importas a nadie… solo eres una sombra del pasado"

— Te gustan los dulces…- susurro – eres un excelente deportista, eres importante para Rhody, Happy te admira… - acomodándome el cabello - por ultimo eres un gran héroe… ya no quieres patrocinar la guerra, has dejado el alcohol en el que caíste por tu padre… eres Anthony Edward Stark, no Howard Stark.

— ¿y para ti quién soy?

— Mi jefe… pero más que eso mi mejor amigo.

— Solo un amigo eh – sonriendo – no más…

— No más – besándome la mejilla – ahora arréglate iremos a la floristería y luego a ver el lugar de la recepción de la boda.

— Y que si no quiero ir … - le desafié

— Puedo arruinarte

— Casual o elegante

— Casual – riendo.

.

"Y la respuesta llego a mí era tan simple, era hacerte reír… ser un Anthony diferente al que todos veían, pero solo tu conocías… conocerle y conocerme, conocernos juntos. Dejar de un lado las formalidades.

Despertar junto a ti todos los días, era lo más anhelaba… era lo que en este momento me aria sentir feliz, ser tu héroe cuidarte… protegerte de todo, como la pasada noche… estar ahí cuando caigas y caer contigo para ayudarte a levantar. Pero lo que más quiero es que me dejes de ver como tu jefe, tu amigo… y me mires como el hombre que esta locamente enamorado de ti."

.

— ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez así? – pregunte

— Maniática porque no encuentro, las flores perfectas – riendo

— Sabes agradezco estar aquí fuera contigo – me burle – ya que pobre del resto de tu familia que está dentro de la floristería

— Pobre de la florista en realidad – riendo – mi hermana la matara… si no encuentra una flor que le guste.

— Tu hermana se ve emocionada… para ser

— ¿para ser qué? – con sus ojos entre cerrados – su segundo matrimonio

— Palabras tuyas no mías eh – dije nervioso – es que pienso debería ser más fácil.

— La primera vez que ella se casó … fue porque salió embarazada – señalándome – pero esta vez es porque encontró al hombre que ama

— ¿y tú, ya lo encontraste? – pregunte.

— Si… pero él es imposible para mí, no soy la mujer… para el tipo de hombre que él es– dijo - ¿Y tú?

— Bueno… últimamente… yo – nervioso – he visto a una mujer… pero no soy el hombre que ella merece, al igual que tu esa persona está a años luz de mí.

— Entonces somos dos solitarios en la vida, en el amor.

— No es malo… tal vez no es el tiempo, solo eso

— Ustedes dos tortolos vengan – dijo su hermana interrumpiendo, para arrastrarnos dentro de la floristería – necesito su ayuda.

— Cual les gusta más – dijo mostrando una rosa y un clavel – digan

— El clavel… siempre son rosas – dijimos juntos en coro, nos miramos y solo reímos… como si estuviéramos conectados.

— Qué bueno que estén tan conectados… porque Pepper será la madrina y el padrino de bodas seras tu – dijo guiñando el ojo… Pepper y yo nos miramos desconcertados, su hermana está loca de eso estoy seguro - ¡¿Estás loca?! – gritamos ambos

— Un poco – riendo

— No tenemos opción – susurre en el oído de Pepper – no tony… no la tenemos – susurro en mi odio.

* * *

.

Más tarde:

— Dile Pepper que se tome esto más enserio – demando su hermana

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo lo hago! ¡me lo tomo enserio Pepper! ¡pero nunca estuve en un ensayo o fui padrino de bodas!

— Es verdad… tony aun es inexperto en esto

— Pero muy experto en otras – dije

— Eres un idiota – dijo Pepper golpeándome con el codo

— Como en la ingeniera y construir cosas… que clase de cosas pasan por tu mente mujer

— Las que he visto en estos años

— Uhhh… esas cosas, ya entendí… seguiré todas las ordenes de su hermana, jefa mía – dije como si fuese un soldado.

.

Ya solo faltaban cuatro días para la boda y esta era mi tercera noche en colorado… habían pasado muchas cosas más de lo que imagine en solo setenta y dos horas, no sabía si era un sueño o un espejismo mis momentos con Pepper, pero los atesorare por el resto de mi vida.

.

— Tan solo otra vez tony – dijo Pepper al verme a fuera del gran salón…

— Es un hermosos campo, mira las luciérnagas iluminan el lugar… la noche estrellada, me perdí de todo esto en mi vida… creo que cambiare a las rubias de voluptuosas, por más noches como esta

— Quieres decir que dejaras de ser mujeriego

— Tal vez, si logro saber que aquella mujer me ama como yo a ella

— Sabes cuándo eso pase… quiero estar ahí, sabré que creciste, sabré que podre dejarte en manos de otra mujer, que te cuidara y no te cobrara por ello… cuando eso pase será mi momento de decir adiós tony.

— Espero jamás en mi vida escuchar esa palabra de ti… a menos que regreses al día siguiente.

— Es difícil tony… si esa mujer te ama como tú a ella, es mejor que no haga mal tercio.

— Entonces en algún momento yo tendré que decir adiós también… cuando ese hombre por el que brillan tus ojos… te acepte en su vida, de alguna forma uno de los dos tendrá que decirlo primero.

— Sabes no siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte Tony

— Pero ahora que puedes estar junto a mí… no me dejes.

.

"cuando vi una noche estrellada con mi padre… me sentí feliz. Con mi madre, a gusto, pero con ella era… inexplicable.

Ahora solo quiero caminar junto a ella, alcanzar su corazón… no quiero, no quiero… que un día me digas adiós, para jamás volver"

* * *

.

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Luna Violeta: Gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo te guste... Y espero seguir actualizando todos los dias, para no dejar que este Fic se olvidado**

 **Bye Bye… .**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	7. Chapter 7

"unos días más y este sufrimiento acabaría… volvería a Malibu, le compraría un hermosos ramo de claveles a Pepper y me le declarare, no tengo más opción… no puedo dejar que ella me diga adiós"

.

— ¿Qué haces te falta mas concentración? – golpeándome con su carpeta – faltan tres días para mi boda genio, hazlo bien o llamare a Pepper…

— Lo estoy intentando… por favor no la llames, por favor

— ¡tienes una cara tan fastidiosa! – furiosa – no sé qué ve mi hermana en ti… ya que sé que no es la chequera… ignoras completamente el ensayo, estas peor que ayer.

— Pero no sé porque tengo que ensayar – arrogante – solo tengo que quedarme de pie, junto a tu esposo…

— Pero Pepper dice: presiónalo o no hará nada bien… o no llegara

— Si saben cómo soy, porque me dan esta responsabilidad

— Porque tú y mi hermana se ven lindos juntos… por eso.

* * *

.

Más tarde en la habitación:

— Llevas diez minutos en el baño… nunca duras tanto.

— Esa es la ventaja de tener baño en la habitación, además necesito aclarar mis ideas

— O superar que mi hermana te golpeo con una carpeta

— Shhh… que pensara el público de mi

— Riendo – eres un idiota

— Pero soy tu idiota.

— El idiota de muchas también.

— No solo tuyo… por cierto pásame la toalla, por eso estoy desde hace rato aquí

— Solo adulto de cuerpo – pasándome la toalla

— Hahaha… muy graciosa Virginia – dije enrollando la toalla en mi cintura – o mejor Pepper cuál de los dos.

— Pepper – tomando otra toalla para sacarme el cabello – creo que deberíamos ir más tarde a la feria.

— ¿feria? Pero y el ensayo

— Sé que lo harás bien pasado mañana… o piensas defraudarme, además quiero cambiar de ambiente.

— Deberíamos llevar a tu sobrino más pequeño

— ¿james?

— Si es extraño que sean solo dos adultos en una feria… además le debo un favor

— El solo tiene cinco años… - desconcertada

— Lo sé, pero al igual que yo, su papá jamás lo llevo a una feria… le dije que lo llevaría mañana, pero sé que tu hermana no dejara… que lo lleve el día antes de su boda

— Así que aprovechas hoy…

— Exacto – respondí

— Entonces iré por James… vístete, por cierto la toalla esta que se te cae

— No es como si no me hubieras visto desnudo antes

— Eres un idiota …

.

Tenía razón la toalla estaba por caerse… aunque también es verdad que ella me había visto desnudo un par de veces.

Tome una camiseta con unos jeans… a lo muy tony Stark, me cepille los dientes, me arregle el cabello y por ultimo llame un taxi, después de un tiempo aquí los taxis no me parecían muy fastidiosos…

Pepper trajo a james, él era un niño tímido que no había conocido bien a su padre a raíz del divorcio, no tenía muchos amigos… junto a eso, su hermano Jared le fastidiaba mucho. Al igual que yo necesitaba un cambio de escenario.

Llegamos rápido a la feria… puede ver como al pequeño niño le brillaban los ojos, fanático a los dulces, tanto como yo… en algunos momentos me llego a recordar a mí.

.

— Manzana de dulce… para ti, tío tony – le mire un poco desconcertado

— Bueno es que nunca comí una… a mamá no le gustaba que comiera muchos dulces.

— que ¿no te gustan?

— Oh claro que si – dije recibiéndola – ven sube a mis hombros – dije agachándome – no te dejare caer

— Se ven tan lindos

— Tú crees eso tia.

— Si mi amor ,Conque esa es la razón – me pregunto

— Ah – desconcertado

— Por la que te comportas como niño… nunca fuiste uno, nunca aprendiste a ser independiente, o aprender a madurar

— Creo que si mi infancia hubiera sido otra… ya me hubiera casado o tenido un hijo… pero no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo.

— Así que por eso aún no le dices nada a esa mujer.

— Si tengo miedo de decírselo

— Nunca te has preguntado… si tú también le gustas

— Si pero estos últimos días… he estado muy confundido

— Tu siempre serás mi tío verdad – interrumpió el niño – así no seas el novio de mi tia siempre serás mi tío

— Claro… cuando te pregunten cuál es tu tío más genial… diles que soy yo

— Mi tío es Iron Man – cantaba sobre mis hombros – mi tío es Iron mas siiii…

— ¿tia tú siempre querrás a mi tío tony?

— Mi amor… eso es algo complicado.

— Es que… no quiero dejar de ver al tío tony como paso con papá

— Guao quien lo diría… las manzanas dulces, son manzanas cubiertas de dulces – interrumpí

— Eres un tonto… tony – dijo Pepper – saben feo verdad – dijo james

— No… sabes más deliciosa aun porque tú me la diste.

— Gracias tío tony

— ¿Por qué?

— Por cumplir tú promesa… por traerme a la feria.

.

La música… la comida de feria, los juegos mecánicos, las manzanas dulces… no entendía porque razón pero me recordaba a mi infancia.

Montañas rusas, sillas giratorias… hasta el medidor de fuerza, fue a la primera feria que iba y fue divertido, más aun con la buena compañía que tenía.

El taxi nos dejó cerca del lago a los tres.

.

— Que hacemos aquí – Pepper desconcertada

— Ve dile campeón

— Es que el tío tony dijo: algún día te mostrare fuegos artificiales en el lago – respondió – pero no veo fuegos artificiales

— Es porque están allá – apuntando a una roca – los escondí ayer allí

— Tienes demasiado tiempo libre tony

— Más del que piensas Pepper

.

Fui a buscar una pequeña mochila que había dejado el día anterior allí… caminamos hasta el final del pequeño muelle, les pedí que se alejaran un poco para encender los cohetes… a james le brillaban los ojos, esos ojos de inocencia. Me preguntaba si algún día cuanto tuviera un hijo lograría que brillaran así.

Saque unas luces de bengala, le prendí un a james una para Pepper… por ultimo una para mí.

No sabía si eran sus ojos resplandecientes o mis ganas de tenerla junto a mí, lo que me decía no esperes más… díselo después de la boda, idiota.

.

— Te ves bien cargando a james dormido

— Hahaha gracias Pepper

— Nunca te has imaginado… con un hijo

— Estos últimos meses si, ¿Cómo llamarías a tu hijo Pepper?

— Si fuera un niño Harry… si fuera una niña Rose

— Es lindo para una niña… muy lindo

— ¿y tú, como lo llamarías?

— Si fuera una niña… al igual que su madre, si fuera un niño Thomas, para que le digan tommy que suena similar a Tony

— Espero y no sea vanidoso como tu

— Ni yo lo espero… sería una guerra en casa

— Hahaha eso es cierto

— Mírale el lado positivo, ganaras el doble

.

"Faltaban unos cuantos metros hasta la casa de su hermana que estaba a tres cuadras de la de sus padres… dejamos al niño dormido en brazos de su madre, seguimos caminando hasta que el corazón me dijo: "dilo… dilo… dilo"

.

— Mis piernas temblorosas… mi corazón se saldría por la boca, junto a otras emociones que no había sentido jamás… me pare, ella camino unos pasos hasta que también se detuvo – ¡Pepper, te amo! – grite – esa mujer de la que eh hablado estos días eres tu… ódiame, quiéreme no sé qué sientas por mí pero no digas adios, - recuerdo que estaba llorando – jamás adiós, no puedo… - tartamudeaba – no puedo vivir sin ti.

— Tony… - me interrumpió – realmente eres un idiota… un denso, un bruto – prosiguió – el día que te conocí con tu enorme trasero en esa silla de cuero, un déspota que hacia lo que quería, me dije es un idiota mi jefe

— Tan malo era… - interrumpí

— Termina de escuchar – regañándome – siempre causas problemas a los demás, idiota. – aclaró – denso ,idiota y bruto… cualquier cualidad que una mujer odiaría

— Vas a decir adiós

— Que te dije

— Que terminara de escuchar – aun con lágrimas en mis ojos por escuchar lo que Pepper pensaba de mí.

— Pero es la primera vez que sé que dices algo de corazón – seria – después me di cuenta que empecé a verte de otro modo… no sabía si era más rencor así a ti, pero era cálido era opuesto a lo de siempre… pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarte a la distancia, solo como tu empleada.

Solo agache mi cabeza para escuchar y evitar que ella viera mis lágrimas.

— Parecía como si junto a ti… yo no tuviera lugar – un poco triste – después de eso entendí, que debía dejar de creer que me mirarías de otra forma… después de años reprimiéndolo te embauque en una mentira – riendo – te pedí que fingieras ser mi novio, para sentir que era estar junto a ti fuera de la oficina.

— Conque por eso he – dije

— Sabes eres una persona muy importante para mi – acercándose para levantar mi cara mirándome a los ojos – el tú que yo conozco, es muy diferente al que todos conocen… el tu verdadero, es más terco, bruto… depreciado y maligno hacia los demás.

— Eso fue cruel – dije sonriendo.

— La vez que saltamos al lago… la noche fuera del salón, cantar estrellita donde estas…

— Somos muy malos cantando

— Eso es muy cierto

— ¿no es extraño? ¿logre entrar en tu corazón?

— Más de lo que crees…

— Entonces creo que debo decirlo…me gustas, me gustas… me gustas mucho

— Creo que no diremos adiós jamás

— Espero que no

La tome de su cintura… para darle un beso más pasional que el primero, realmente era delicioso, esa vez sin prejuicios o esperar que ella me regañara, esta vez sabía que ella me amaba esta vez yo era feliz.

* * *

 **.**

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Creo que no puedo darle más a la historia… solo que un último capítulo mas, sé que fue corta pero no creo que sea bueno alargarla más, realmente si te gusto pensaras igual que yo o puede que no…**

 **Gracias mil gracias, espero poder mañana traerles ese último capitulo**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ella me hizo sentir que era estar en la cima del mundo…"

.

El día de mi muerte había llegado si no hacía nada bien… por suerte la boda de la hermana de Pepper había salido grandiosa, no hubo el cadáver de un genio por ahí. Mi rol de padrino de bodas fue fantástico, ese día conocí a muchas personas geniales. Mejores que con las que suelo estar… eran mucho más agradables.

La fiesta fue muy alegre baile toda la noche con Pepper sin miedo o prejuicios, los demás no me importaban si estaba con ella… esa noche le pedí que oficialmente fuera mi novia, a lo cual acepto y que bueno, imagínense que después de esa declaración que me rechazara… me hubiera roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Al día siguiente de la boda volvimos a Malibu, por suerte esta vez en mi avión… no quería otro niño adulador sentado a mi lado, después de dos meses de estar saliendo juntos, decidimos admitirlo a la prensa, y los chacales serían más condescendientes que los medios de comunicación, de la farándula. Pepper acepto mudarse a la mansión, era genial… pero ahora tenía prohibido quedarme hasta tarde en el taller, más porque unos días después otra llave cayó en mi cabeza y me dejo inconsciente…otra vez.

Me enseño a hacer chocolate, sin llamar a los bomberos… ella tiene una paciencia increíble para soportarme. Después de un año viviendo juntos recibí una noticia espectacular, iba a ser papá… recuerdo que me desmaye de la emoción.

Así esos nueve meses fueron largos en algunas ocasiones y cortos en otros, cuando llego el día parecía un maniático hipocondriaco con diez tazas de café en mi sistema… recuerdo que los chicos de los vengadores se burlaron de mí, bueno aun es tema de gracia en nuestras reuniones… hasta al punto que arremedan.

Después de casi diez horas en la sala de espera recibí otra noticia, que si pudiera haber ahorcado a la ginecóloga lo hubiera hecho… como se dice… a…si un dos por uno, y lo peor del caso es que teníamos todo preparado para una niña, pero ahora también había un niño… por suerte y no tuvimos que sacarlo vestido de rosa del hospital.

Concordamos en el hecho que nuestros hijos se llamarían Rose y Thomas como habíamos hablado hacia dos años antes de la boda de su hermana… ahora seriamos cuatro en casa, al principio fue algo calmado, pero cuando los niños aprendieron a caminar… porque no se pueden quedar pequeños, ahora tienen siete años y son como dos polos opuestos.

Todos concuerdan en el hecho que físicamente son parecidos a la familia Stark y no a la Potts, pero personalmente no. Tommy es más tímido callado, y parece un ratoncito de biblioteca con esos grandes libros que me hace comprarle, eso junto con las gafas lo hacen ver un niño muy inteligente, callado y tímido…

Rose bueno ella es otro caso, es tan inteligente como yo o su hermano, pero más enérgica… todo el tiempo hace que Tommy se raspe alguna rodilla haciendo hacer lo que ella llama "crear recuerdos de infancia" pero juntos son un gran equipo.

Se preguntaran si Pepper y yo nos casamos bueno… eso es algo que prefiero contarles más a detalle.

* * *

.

— ¡cálmate Tommy! – dijo Rose regañándolo – eres un hombre ¿no?, solo te raspaste la rodilla

— Pero mira a papá nos va regañar – dijo señalándome

Yo solo encogí los hombros… para seguir viendo la escena.

— Yo me torcí el pie me oyes… aun me dolería si papá no me hubiese puesto hielo, estaría hinchado. En vez de estar llorando, tú debiste cargarme a mí.

— Es tu culpa ¿o no es cierto?

— ¡Que! ¿quieres pelea? Eh Tommy

— Me obligaste a rodar colina abajo…dijiste que eran recuerdos de la infancia – dijo llorando

— No llores niño tonto… - llorando también

— Bueno ya… no los voy a regañar hoy

— Si… - dijeron juntos sonriendo

— Pero no celebren tanto… - le sonreí.

— Vamos cariño te llevo a donde mamá, para que te cambies o quien llevara los anillos con Tommy

— Su novia

— Tenemos siete aun no pienso en novias – dijo mostrando la lengua

— Vamos cariño, antes que inicien la tercera guerra mundial… tu vete dando un baño Tommy

— Si señor…

.

Tome a Rose y la cargue hasta la habitación donde Pepper se estaba arreglando, quería echar un vistazo a ver como se veía pero… recibí un carpetazo otra vez de mi cuñada si Pepper no me mataba lo haría ella.

Deje a rose, me fui a la habitación… ayude a Tommy a vestirse, peinarlo, acomodarle su corbata, de verdad nadie creería que yo estaría como padre algún día y menos como esposo…

No me vestí de esmoquin los odio, pero si de un buen traje de saco y corbata, me arregle lo mejor que podía verme… pero como soy guapo eso no lleva mucho trabajo.

.

Me fui en la limosina hasta la gran catedral de san patricio, soy ateo y eso nunca lo he negado. Pero Pepper no así que bueno decidí seguirle la corriente, para mi hubiese estado bien solo un casamiento por lo civil, era una enorme catedral, llena de paparazis afuera, he hipócritas adentro… bueno fuera de algunos amigos míos y familiares de Pepper.

Bruce era nuestro padrino quien acepto gratamente el compromiso de serlo… nuestra madrina la psicópata de la hermana de Pepper, me encerró en un cuarto frio por media hora hasta que acepte convencer a Pepper de que ella fuera la madrina.

Esa marcha nupcial me dio escalofríos mucho en realidad, ver a nuestra Rose lanzando pétalos para anunciar la llegada de Pepper, del brazo de su padre me resonaba el corazón y dibujaba en mi cara una gran sonrisa, tras ella nuestro Tommy quien le entrego los anillos a Bruce para que los guardara.

Ahí estaba el padre recitando la ceremonia hasta que llego a la parte de los votos, los cuales como hombre no responsable se me olvido escribir así que nada más me toco que improvisar:

.

— Sabes como todos aquí me conocen… no escribí nada, no tengo mucho que decir pero lo que digo sale de lo más profundo me mi corazón – todo el mundo se empezó a reír a sabiendas de cómo era yo – sabes no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni el más responsable… aún se me olvida buscar a los niños a la escuela, aun después de nueve años me pregunto que viste en mí, sea lo que sea sé que es bueno… antes tenía miedo de decir que te amaba por no ser el mejor para ti, y estoy seguro que un no he llegado a ser el hombre, que una mujer como tu merece… me has enseñado muchas cosas, has estado en los malos y bueno momentos… eres el pilar de lo que soy hoy en día, sin ti no sería más un mujeriego sin futuro. No sé qué me prepare el futuro, pero si estoy contigo sé que lo superare… eres lo más especial que tengo, junto a nuestros hijos… Pepper hoy más que nunca y en adelante estaré feliz de decir que tengo una esposa excepcional y es la mujer de mi vida. – dije

— Un testarudo… bruto, déspota y arrogante, así te conocí… así te soporte pero con los años pude ver más de lo que los demás ven, eres un grandioso hombre y un gran padre, así se te olvide buscar a los niños – dijo sonriendo – eres mejor de lo que crees y por eso eres el hombre que amo, tienes la capacidad de soportar a mi hermana, y eso es mucho que decir. Hoy estoy aquí nerviosa… llena de temores pero sé que pase lo pase estarás ahí para mí, para nuestros hijos… te amo Anthony Edward Stark, estoy muy segura de ello el día de hoy.

— Los anillos – dijo el padre u obispo lo que sea… Bruce me dio los anillos, le di uno a Pepper y uno para mi… para acabar con esta larga ceremonia.

— ¿Anthony Stark aceptas a Virginia Potts, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Si, acepto – dije muy seguro.

— ¿Virginia Potts aceptas a Anthony Stark, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida.

— Acepto – dijo… nunca me había sentido tan feliz en la vida, si Yinsen pudiera verme este día diría que ahora si lo tengo todo… nos pusimos los anillos para terminado sellar nuestro compromiso aunque eso era simbólico comparado con mi amor hacia ella.

— El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que se ha manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre – dijo el señor ese.

Bueno ya saben lo que sigue y después la fiesta, ahora puedo decir que esa mentira de hace años es lo mejor que pude haber aceptado. Después de todo como dije antes si una chica te pide un favor, debes ser todo un caballero… hasta podrías conquistarla.

.

«La conocí por obra del destino, pero en este momento. Sé que ella cambio mi vida»

* * *

.

 **Si te tomas el tiempo de leer… tomate el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Gracias a los que siguieron la historia… a los que dieron favorito, gracias es muy importante para mí, gracias a los que leyeron… mil gracias**

 **Bueno es el octavo día publicando y el ultimo… me siento feliz de poder escribir esto, de los que dejaron Review gracias, espero poder volver pronto con otra historia.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, a los lectores fantasmas también gracias, hoy me despido de este corto pero entretenido fic hasta luego**

 **Gracias mil gracias**

 **Bye Bye….**

 **Atte. Tobiouchiha**


End file.
